The Wound
by RebelSeeker01
Summary: Rebelfic, Isabel is shot and starts to remember her past. What happens when Tess comes back with Kivar not too far behind?
1. Chapter 1

**The Wound**

By Tess161 of the xsorbit4 rebelfic board.

Disclaimer: I take no credit in this story it was created by Tess161, who does not own Roswell.

They ran through the white walled halls. Seeing Valenti, Isabel runs up to him. Michael at her side. "Where's Max?" She yells. There is gunfire in the background. "He's dead. He got caught in the fire." Jim explains. "No!" Isabel struggles to get free of Jim's arms. She screams reaching out to the door, flames shooting out at them. "He's dead!" Jim assures, yanking her away.

"You don't know that." Michael says, taking Isabel away from Jim. But Jim stands in their way. "I tried to touch him, but he, he turned to dust."

Isabel screeches. Michael runs his hand through his hair. Shaking his head no. As he pulls Isabel out of the burning hall.

They race outside. Running into the parking lot. Then Isabel and Michael sense their enemies. They, who killed their leader, their brother and friend. They both turn. Jim turns just in time to see them running toward their enemies, charging bravely at their foes.

"No!" He cried, but it's too late. Isabel screams as they attack the car which holds the enemy. They open fire upon Michael and Isabel. Then as the bullets die down, Michael lowers his hand. Isabel drops to the ground. He looks to her, terrified.

She begins to convulse. "Isabel!" Michael cries. He slides to her side, setting her head on his knee. Jesse, who had been tailing them, came running out. Crying out for his wife. "No, Isabel!" He wailed. Jim had to keep him from touching his wife.

Isabel's entire body convulsed with red sparking energy. Only someone with her blood could make physical contact. "Get the van!" Michael shouted. Jim looked up, nodding. "Jesse, don't touch her!" Jim warned, running to get the van. But as soon as he left, Jesse ignored Jim's warnings and ran to his wife. He touched her forehead. Then, red sparks flew out of Isabel, attacking Jesse. Michael got in the way, knocking him to the ground. "She needs a doctor!" Jesse cried, whipping out his phone. Michael jumped on him.

"No!" He knocked the phone away. "No doctors!" Michael demanded. Jesse punched Michael. "Are you insane? What's wrong with you? She's dying!" Jesse asked, running for his phone again. Michael stopped him once more. "If you call a doctor, she's dead… because she's not human!" He blurted out. Jesse shook his head. "Your nuts!" Jesse cried, pushing him off. 

Michael forced him to look at Isabel. Still convulsing on the ground. "Look at her! Look! She's not human!" Michael said. Letting him go. Jesse stared at her, his eyes narrowed as the truth bore down on him. He watched as Michael got up, bending on one knee beside Isabel. For one instant, Jesse saw a knight before his fallen princess. He blinked and Michael had scooped Isabel up. Her shaking and convulsing calming in his arms.

Jim came screeching up to them. Jesse opened the back door, Michael getting in gently with Isabel. They sat in the back, Jesse in the middle area, and Jim driving. "We should go to my place." Jesse said. Jim shook his head. "No way. Mine is closer." Jim corrected. "Well let me call this doctor that can help. He's kinda shady..." Jesse explained.

Michael sighed, caressing Isabel's face with his hand. Her skin was hot. "Max..." She mumbled. Michael began to cry sympathetically at Isabel. "No..." He cried. "Max can't come, sweetie." He soothes. "Get... Max, Max, get Max..." She muttered, completely out of it. "Shhh, Shhh." Michael soothed.

Jim swerved into his driveway. Kyle was home, and opened the door hearing all the commotion. "Dad-" But before Kyle could ask, Jim had thrown everything off their couch. "Isabel!" Kyle ran to her, touching her face. Nothing seemed to happen to him as it had to Jesse. "I'll get Max. She needs Max!" Kyle jumped up the phone.

Isabel was in and out of consciousness. She heard Kyle mention Max "Max… Max get Max…" She muttered. Jim caught his son, nodding no. Kyle confused turned to Michael. He heard him speak to Isabel, gently. "Shhh. Max can't come, he's gone..." Michael sobbed. He wiped his eyes, roughly with the back of his hand.

"Max is dead?" Kyle questioned. Jim nodded sadly. "Oh my God." He exclaimed. They all watched Isabel moan with pain. Michael looked up, tearfully. No one had ever seen him with such emotion. None of them had seen him so terrified. "Michael, why don't you go out, take a breather." Jim suggested. Michael reluctantly agreed.

Outside

Jim walked outside. Michael was pacing, with his hands running through his hair. Cupping his face in his hands. Jim reached out, and patted his shoulder. Michael sighed. "She's not gonna make it." Michael said, breathing hard. "You don't know that." Jim said, trying to comfort him. "Yes." Michael snapped. "I do." He says, flatly. Jim stepped back, amazed.

Jesse came running out. "The doctor's here!" He announced running in. Michael was informed to place Isabel on the kitchen table. The doctor would have to perform surgery. "Be careful, don't touch her when she, looks... um like there is electricity running over her." Michael cautioned, as the doctor nodded, rushing them out.

Hours pass

Michael paces outside again, the cold nipping at his ears. His breathing fogging the air about his face. "Alright." The doctor called them. Michael comes in. "How is she?" He asked. "Well..." He began. "I had to remove her spleen." He stopped. Michael gave a look. "And?" He asked. "This was weird. It looked like she was born with two livers and one kidney, I mean there was no place to put a second, I just don't get it?" The doctor said, scratching his head. Michael averted his eyes. "It's a birth defect!" Kyle blurted. He shrugged. "Yeah, runs in the family." Kyle explained.

They moved Isabel to Jim's bed. Where she rested, fitfully. Isabel began to fuss more than ever, her fever reaching 112. Kyle who had been watching her, yelled for Michael. "She's convulsing again! Michael, do something!" Kyle yelled. Michael knocked Kyle out of the way. He scooped her hand in this. Touching her face, instinctually. But he could nothing. He stroked her head, and kissed her hand, lovingly.

As Michael began to talk to her. Isabel, listening, but unable to answer. His voice became further and further away. Until his voice was gone.

Isabel remained, in a cloudy mix of reality and dream. The reality slipping from her fingers each moment she remained where she was. Then a hand reached out and touched her shoulder. She turned. "Princess." Michael kneeled before her, kissing her hand. "My Lord." Isabel knelt, bowing slightly. "The King is to be shown the ball room, decorated and ready in minutes, will my Lady be coming?" Michael asked.

Suddenly, Isabel looked around, she had been transported to Antar, her hidden memories of her past. "Y-yes." Isabel stated vaguely looking around. Trying to get her bearings.

"I'm in the royal ball room?" Isabel inquired. "Yes? May I break code?" Michael asked. "Code? Yes." Isabel said. "Lonnie, what's wrong, you seem out of place." He explained. "I, I'm not here." Isabel said. "This isn't real." She said. Michael just seemed confused. "Lonnie..." But his voice echoed.

Isabel was whirled back into the cloudy state. Where she could hear Michael, but not answer. "Isabel... You can't leave..." His voice faded again.

This time when Isabel opened her eyes, Max was standing in front of her, with Tess in the distance. A small child running by her feet. "Max? Jim said you died." Isabel hugged Max. "I'm fine, I'm always fine." He assured. "Tess?" Isabel looked in the background.

The scene rushed towards her, the motions becoming blurred. Suddenly she was back in the ballroom. There was a very large crowd. Everyone was clapping. Michael and Isabel were side by side. They were in larger chairs at the top of the room. The crowd being at their feet. To their left were even larger chairs.

Then from the center door, far in the back, as the clapping died. And the crowd parted. Then from the center, a wondrous woman appeared, with her long blonde hair tied up in curls, bouncing at her waist. "Tess?" Isabel whispered under breath. Michael turned. "Queen Ava looks quite lovely, don't you think?" He said, clapping. "Queen- Oh my God, their wedding..." It dawned on her what was happening.

A soldier beside the throne, announced. "Announcing the newly crowned Queen Ava, of Zan! Announcing the Emperor! King Zan!" The crowd went crazy. Clapping, and cheering. Max entered, looking very tall, and stern, but obviously have a much more loving side.

They took their respective seats. Max bent over, kissing Tess' cheek. Isabel watched. "This is the day..." She whispered. "Hello Vilondra, how have you been?" Max asked Isabel nodded with grace, showing her mood was light. Max smiled, nodding back, with the same, lighthearted cheer in his eyes. Isabel's eyes glanced downward, seeing Max and Tess' hand intertwined. Isabel bent over, asking Max something. "How much do you love her?" Isabel questioned, thinking about how he was with Liz now. Max turned, looking a little surprised. "So much, that I'd rather pretend to love someone else, if it meant she would be safe." He said.

As they concluded their conversation. A screamed emitted from the crowd. Max stood up, seeing the poor girl who screamed, being thrown across the room. "Get her, make sure she's okay." Max ordered. Isabel watched him take control, remembering how much he'd changed.

The crowd parted once more. Kivar standing in the center, a smirk appearing on his face. "Kivar!" Max hissed. "Oh, God!" Isabel hushed herself. Kivar attempted to attack Max, Michael being his loyal second, jumped in the way. Everyone started to yell, and scream. "Kivar, stop!" Isabel stood up, her voice commanding. Everyone, including Tess hushed. "How dare you enter my family's home! Get out!" Isabel pointed at the door. Kivar smiled. He knelt before her. "Vilondra." He smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. Isabel rolled her eyes, snatching her hand away. "I said, leave." She snapped, darkly. "Ah, but how can I, with out my wife?" He smirked.

Isabel gasped, looking around. She backed up. Looking very guilty. "No, I-" But she knew it was true. He had asked her hand before Rath had. She had accepted. But the marriage had not happened yet, there was still time.

Suddenly the scene whirled around her, then, once again she found herself in a cloudy area, where there was nothing but Michael's voice. "I'm all alone with out you Iz. I can't be alone... I'm afraid." He whimpered, crying like a small child. Isabel wept, unable to answer his pitiful cries for her to return.

She was whirled around again, taken to another scene from her past. This time she was standing in the rain, her clothes torn, looking very beaten. Her hand is open, facing someone. To her left is Tess, dead. Her body bloody and destroyed. Max is dead, against the wall. His position shows he was trying to save Tess. His arms reached out for her. Tess was lying on her stomach. Her face tilted up toward him, her arm reached out to touch his. They never made it. Both were killed before they touched hands.

Michael was behind Kivar, beaten, but not dead. "Kill me, and he'll die too!" Kivar threatened. "No. Please." Isabel whimpered like Michael had in her mind. "I'm just not feeling it..." Kivar smirked. He grabbed Michael by his hair, dragging him to his knees. "Beg!" He ordered Michael. "Never." Michael spat on Kivar's feet. "Then watch your wife, as you take your last breath!" He killed Michael, who dropped to the ground. 

Everything whirled around her. She heard Michael again. "... And you said 'here take my lunch'. And I looked into your eyes and Iz... I knew you wanted me in your life, and I knew you knew, that I couldn't live with out you in mine... Iz. I need you. Please, don't leave me. I need you." He cried.

Isabel could feel his head on her chest. She could move her hand, and bought it up to his head. She stroked his head with her hand. Slowly opening her eyes. "Michael." She whispered. He looked up, shocked, and smiling like she'd never seen. "Hey! Guys! She's awake!" He cried.

He was so ecstatic that he could no longer control what he was about to do. First he kissed her forehead, then her cheek. Then as Jesse came in, and the others crowded the doorway, he took her face in his hands. Kissing her gently and lovingly on the lips. Neither knew it was coming until it had. But when it did. It came with more love, more passion than either had felt ever before. The on lookers were just as shocked as they themselves were.

They broke apart, looking at each other. "I heard your voice, I followed it home. To you." Isabel said. Michael smiled, tears falling off his chin. "I'm okay." Isabel assured. They hugged. Jesse left. Isabel grabbed Michael's hand, just before he was about to get up. "He's not dead. Max is alive." Isabel said. Michael turned, looking into her eyes, knowing that everything would be well.


	2. Chapter 2

In Vermont

Max kneeled before Liz. He was struggling to control his actions. "L-Liz, this body, it isn't me. You have to kill it." He said. Liz cried, shaking her head. "No, Max." She whimpered. "Liz!" Max snapped. "Kill him before he kills you!" Max ordered. Liz nodded. "I love you Max." Liz said, tearfully. She picked up a golf club, brining it above her head.

Max through wet tears looked up at her, mouthing I love you. Liz wailed as she went to strike him over the back of the head. But before she could, he lunged at her. "Max!" Liz screamed. But it was no longer Max, it was the person Max was trapped inside.

The man strangled Liz, choking the air out of her. He pushed her, but the green alien energy surging at her fingertips caused a feedback onto the man's face. He flew back. Liz wrapped her arms around him. Tossing both him and herself out of the window.

Then as the man and Liz fell. Liz got flashes of Zan, a time that she was supposed to know nothing about. Max got flashes of Liz, then something strange happened to her face in his mind. It formed itself into Tess. Tess disappeared, her essence had gone into Liz. Max shook his head. 'This can't be!' he thought. 'Had Tess been a dream?' He questioned. 'Had his queen's energy been transferred into this poor human girl?'. Then all of life's questions had answers. He realized that Tess wasn't his queen, and Liz wasn't either. That Ava's essence had been taken from Tess and put into Liz, that Liz herself had died that day in the CD.

Realizing his queen would die if he didn't do something, Max screamed. "Ava!" He put his hand out, creating a shield under Liz's body. She landed safely into the shield, and watched in horror as Max hit the ground with a thud. His shield dissipated, and she too fell the last few feet.

Slowly, and painfully she rose to her feet. "Max..." She groaned, in pain. She looked to him. He was laying on his stomach, seemingly dead. "No." She gasped, turning his body over. His eyes still open, she closed them with her palm. She shut her eyes tightly. Tears falling off her chin. "I love you, Zan." She muttered. "My King." She said, as she laid a kiss upon his lips.

Hoping some miracle would bring him back. Nothing happened. Not even her love could bring him back from the dead. She sobbed, realizing he was truly gone this time. Maria came running out. "Liz! Oh God Liz!" Maria hugged her, then saw Max. "No..." She wailed. Liz hugged her friend. "It's okay..." She soothed. "I'm so sorry Liz." Maria said, hugging her. Liz took her friends hand. "I'm not Liz." She explained. Maria looked horrified. "What?" She asked, stunned. "My name is Ava. I have been trapped in this girls body for years. Never able to break free. Liz Parker died that day, in the CD." She explained. "Ava, but I thought Tess was-" Maria stopped. "No." She exclaimed as the truth dawned on her. "That's why you felt the connection, isn't it? The powers, all of it because some how Liz became Ava?" Maria questioned.

Liz nodded. "I'm sorry you lost your friend." She said, sweetly. "Then how was Tess alive?" Maria asked, not yet willing to believe that her friend has been dead for years. "Ava and Tess are different people. Just like Max and Zan are. We are connected through the body, not the spirit. Max, the human was destined to be in love with Liz. Zan whom Max hid inside was meant to be with me. When Max healed Liz, Zan's desire to have me, forced by energy into Liz because his mind and body had not been separated. Because Zan was never separated from Max, Zan died when the body died, understand?" Liz explained.

"Liz is dead?' Maria gagged. "I'm sorry." Liz said. "I can't believe I've been talking to a walking dead corpse of my fried for the past 3 years I just can't!" Maria protested. "I have all the memories of Liz, and until that moment where we were falling, Liz's essence had been in control. I need my body, Tess' body back. Liz's essence should remain here, alive." Ava assured. "I have to call Michael." She said, not knowing what else to do.

In Roswell

Isabel laid in bed, resting. She was sleeping Michael's bed, still looking sick from her ordeal. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Michael asked, picking up the phone. "Michael, Liz- I, Ava, Tess isn't, but Liz was and then-" Maria began. Michael rolled his eyes, taking the phone a good two inches from his ear. "Maria!" Michael said, yelling at her. "Yeah?" Maria sniffled. "Slow down, is Liz there?" He asked. "I don't know." She exclaimed. "Just put Liz on." Michael said. "Here." Michael heard Maria say to someone.

"Hello?" Another voice said. "Liz. What in hell is Maria telling me, cause she's making absolutely no sense!" He said frustrated. "It's okay. She's just a little, sacred. Michael, this isn't Liz." She began. "What?" Michael said. "It's Ava." She explained. "Ava? The dupe?" Michael questioned. "No. Queen Ava." She clarified. "How is that possible?" Michael questioned. "It just is. Listen to me, very carefully..." She began to tell him everything.

Isabel suddenly sat up. Breathing hard. "No!" She screamed. Michael dropped the phone, running into her. "What? What is it?" He asked, touching her face gently, handing her a glass of water. "N-nothing. Max, I felt him... he, I'm not sure, I think he's, dead." Isabel sobbed.

Then her head snapped forward, her eyes shut. The glass dropped to the floor. "Isabel?" But Michael's voice was drowned out by the sound of screaming. It was Liz as she and Max were falling out of the window. She witnessed what Liz saw. The visions of how she and Ava had been transfered together.

Isabel snapped back into reality. "Michael... Tess, I mean... Ava, she's in Liz." Isabel breathed. Michael sighed, touching her short brown stands of hair. Brushing them gently from her face. "I know. Here's what happened..." Michael began.

In Vermont

Maria was pacing. Freaking out. Liz was watching, with a strange smirk of her face. She followed her friend with her eyes. "Maria, Maria, Maria..." Liz sighed. "Liz, Ava, who ever! Don't start with me!" Maria snapped. Liz pointed her finger at Maria's face. "Tut-tut-tut." Liz smirked. "Whoa..." But before she could finish Liz was in front of her, facing her. So close she could feel Liz's hot breath, hitting her face. Maria whined, looking away, shutting her eyes tight. "You dumb little child. You actually believe that little fairy tale?" Liz smiled.

Maria opened her eyes. She turned questioningly at Liz, her eys in wonder. "You're not..." She asked. "Ava? No. But I'm not really Liz anymore. Liz died when that bullet passed through her. Something happened when Mac healed me. I-I lost something of me, that I never knew I had." She expressed. "What are you saying?" Maria asked. Liz just laughed. Hugging Maria. Maria relaxed, sighing on Liz's shoulder.

Liz smiled, smirking evilly over Maria's shoulder. "Shh." Liz said, touching the back of her neck. "Bye." Liz said. Maria stopped sobbing, and looked up at her. "Li-" But before she could finish. Liz had grabbed her neck, it made a cracking sound as Maria fell to the ground.

Back in Roswell

Isabel and Michael were still talking. "No." Isabel shook her head. "What do you mean, she told me herself." Michael protested slightly. "No. What I saw. It wasn't Liz, and Ava... it was more like. Liz had I don't know, had taken something from Tess. Like a copy, or something. She took it to... to?" Isabel stopped. "To make Max love her?" Michael finished, questioning himself. "Maybe, I'm not sure, but I also know that Max isn't dead. That's why Liz made him see the flashes. So he'd save her. Max thought he was saving Ava, not Liz." Isabel said. They had finally put it together.

They sat starring at each other, amazed that the puzzle piece's they had put together. "She took the copy of Ava, to get her memories and stuff?" Michael said, not wanting to believe it.

In Vermont

Maria lay lifelessly on the ground. "Max!" Liz cried over him. "Hmmm?" he moaned and groaned. "I thought I was dead." He said, painfully getting up. "I thought I'd lost you!" Liz had yet to put her stolen memories into action. Max looked up at her, excited. Remembering what he had seen just before the fall. "Ava!" Max hugged her. Liz sighed. "Yeah." She half heatedly laughed. "Oh God! I knew there was a reason that I saved her! Before she was just some crush! But god when I saved her, I thought I had lost my mind! I mean come on! Save a human, please! I would never have saved her, I mean it was Liz, the quiet girl, the one that you could look at but never touch, ya know?" Max had rambled on, making Liz's fragile mental state swirl into a deeper darkness.

"What? Just some girl?" Liz muttered under her breath. Max had still continued. "... and you know what? I always felt you near, every time I was with Liz, I felt you..." He bent in and kissed her. They kissed gently, Max was being so loving. Suddenly he pulled away. Looking horrified at Liz. "You lied to me. W-why would you do that to me?" Max asked, like a lost little boy. "I'm sorry." Liz used her crackling powers to push Max away. Giving her time enough to run away. He lost her. He looked to his side, seeing Maria. "Oh, God!" Max said, flipping her over. "What did she do to you...?" He moved her to his lap, and placed his hand under her head. A white light appeared under his skin, healing Maria. Her eyes fluttered open. "Max... Liz, she..." But she slipped back into a deep sleep.

Max saw her cell phone sticking out of her pocket. He used it to call Michael.

In Roswell

Michael and Isabel were packing a few things in a bag. They were getting ready to go after Liz. The phone rang. "I'll get it." Isabel said, tossing Michael the bag. "Hello." She answered. "Isabel." Michael said. "Liz has gone nuts. She tried to kill Maria. I'm coming, don't go anywhere." Max said. Isabel nodded, and answered, stunned. "Okay, ok. Max, I. Thank god your okay." She sighed. "And Iz?" Max began again. "Yeah?" She questioned. "Liz knows more about us than anyone we have ver fought. She knows our weakness', our plans. She knows everything. Don't go, anywhere."" Max warned again. Isabel nodded. "All right, be careful" She said hanging up.

In Roswell

Isabel sat on the couch, Michael at her side. "I-I'm so nervous." She muttered. "It'll be okay, Iz. It has to be." He soothed. Isabel nods.

The door flings open. Max his holding Maria in his arms, she's not awake yet. "H-help." Max grunts. Michael jumps up, clearing the sofa. "What happened?" Michael asked, worried like. Isabel gave him a quick look, hurt but understanding.

Max looked, breathless. "Liz happened. She killed her, but I healed her. I don't know if it helped though, I think I may have been too late." Max admitted. "No." Michael gasped touching Maria face. "I can't believe Liz of all people..." Isabel shook her head. "I know." Max sighed. "I told ya..." Michael snorted. "What? You did not!" Max protested. "Uh huh!" Michael nodded. Even Isabel didn't remember this. "When?" She asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Back when Max first told Liz. I said she might go crazy and turn us in, or turn on us, and lookie what happened!" Michael crossed his arms, childish. "Oh Please." Isabel rolled her eyes.

"Hey now, that's not fair!" Michael snapped. "You said that the FBO would catch us, and dissect us, and they did to Max, so we were both right, so ha!" Michael nodded fiercely. "Yeah. Well..."

Suddenly Maria began to shake. She had been dead for about four minutes when Max healed her. Her brain had been dead, and all her organs. When he brought her back, it overloaded her system. She was going into shock. "Help her!" Michael snapped. "I-I can't! She die! She has to fight herself!" Max explain.

Her shaking got worse. It stopped briefly, while she opened her eyes, pulling Max to her face. "L-Liz- not Ava." She collapsed, dead. "No. No, no no no no no!" Michael blew up the table. Then the windows blew out. "I'm gonna kill Liz!" Michael was shaking with anger. Max grabbed him. "I know! But there is a time, and a place, lets get her home." Max sighed. Looking at Maria.

Even to her last breath, Maria had been on their side. Even when it meant going against her best friend, she had warned him. Even when she knew it would probably be in vain. "She was a hero." Max whispered, to Michael. Isabel hugged him, kissing his neck gently.

In Vermont

Liz was packing her bags, when her room-mate came in. "Hey, Lizzie, what ya doing?" She asked. "What the fuck does it look like?" Liz snapped. "Okay, whoa, go anger much? Jeez. Just thought you should know, i found this-" Liz snatched the piece of apper from her hands.

It Read:

_Elizabeth Parker_

I was sent to earth to find and destroy the royal four. I know what you are, and what you did. If I have to use that against you, I will. You will help me, and you will do it know.

-Nicolas

Liz crumpled the paper. "Did you see who gave this to me?" Liz asked, flatly. "Yeah, some short kid-" That was all Liz needed. She raced in front of her room-mate and grabbed her neck, snapping it like a twig.

Liz brushed off her hands and continued to pack. As she muttered to herself. "This is just beginning... wait until you see..."


	3. Chapter 3

Amy finds Maria

She walked into her daughter's room. Having not seen her in days. She was so looking forward to spending more time with Maria. She and her had parted on bad terms, and she wished to make it up.

Stepping through the door, seeing Maria lay on the floor, motionless. "Maria? Hun... what are you doing?" Amy asked. Then it dawned on her. She dropped her gifts.

"No! Maria! Baby, my baby wake up!" She shrieked. "Maria, Maria Hun wake up!" She wailed. Rocking back and forth with Maria in her arms, resting on her lap.

Finally with her hands quivering, she picked up the phone, and dialed 911. "P-please, help me." She cried. "What is the matter of your emergency?" The operator asked. "My, my daughter, I can't, she won't wake up..." Amy stammered. "Where is she, did she take any drugs?" The operator asked. "No, no, she's not into drugs." Amy snapped. "Okay, mam. Ok. Where did you find her?" The operator asked. "In, in her room, on the floor... she's cold, should I make her warm?" Amy inquired. There was silence for a moment. "Cold?" The other end of the phone asked. "No. That doesn't matter. Try CPR, do you know..." But Amy put the phone down, and ran to her daughters side.

She tipped her head back, and checked for breathing and a pulse. None. Amy was shaking, but she made a seal with her lips against her daughter's. "Nothing happened." Amy wailed. "Okay, I've already sent an ambulance, it should be there in a minute, don't move her, okay? Mrs. De Luca, don't move your daughter." The operator warned. Amy dropped the phone, and slid against the wall.

It felt like hours. When only second had passed. She crawled over to the phone, and dialed, Jim. "She's gone, you have to come." She whispered. "Amy, is that you?" Jim asked. But the phone went dead. He rushed over.

The front door was open for the paramedics to enter, but Jim didn't know that. He rushed up stairs into the hall. Seeing Amy distraught on the ground, shaking. "Amy! What happened? Where's-" Jim had glanced into Maria's room. "Oh God!" He gasped. He jumped up, and started to adjust Maria so he could do CPR.

Amy freaked. "No! No, no no! She cried. They said not to move her! Don't move the body!" She wailed. Jim froze. He turned to Amy. "Oh, no. God what did I say." She cried. Jim took her into his arms. They sobbed together.

"Where's the girl?" The paramedics had rushed in. Amy pointed. She cringed as she watched. They torn her daughters shirt open, revealing her under garments. They exposed her. It was disrespectful, but Amy wanted her to live.

They tried in vain, for several minutes. Then one of the men shook their head, and the other draped a sheet over her. Amy collapsed on the floor, wailing.

The other side of town

They raced away, to the desert. There was one person with the power to stop this, and if she could get to them, then they'd have to reach her.

"How are we gonna do this?" Michael asked. "I was hoping Tess would tells us, somehow."

Racing to the POD chamber

They had gone there as quickly as they could. Running inside to realize, they had no idea what came next. Max went straight for the destiny book, Isabel just stood there, while Michael plopped down on the ground.

After what seemed like hours, Isabel sighed, frustrated. She stood up, walking over to the glowing Pods. "Tess! Tess can you hear me! Come on, we forgive you! Please!" She screamed, stomping her foot. Michael looked to Max. They gave each other a look. Michael rolling his eyes with his right eyebrow raised slightly.

"Iz. Sit down..." Max began. Isabel snapped back at him. "You said we needed Tess, neither of you seem to have any great ideas, so what could it hurt?" She asked. Max sighed looking back over at Michael, who just smirked, shrugging.

Max took a deep breath. "Iz I just don't think she can hear..." He stopped. Isabel and Michael exchanged a silent, confused look. "Holy shit." Max gasped. Isabel turned around again.

Tess' POD had begun to glow more brightly than the others. "It's her. It's her, she's telling us that she can hear us!" Max exclaimed. "What? Max I was joking before." Isabel admitted. "No. You were right, she can hear us! She can hear us!" Michael agreed.

"Um..." Max picked up the translation to the destiny book. "Look. It says that the Pods have a... device, in the back, it allows for communication, long distance." Max looked up, proceeding to find the device. "Really, really long distance." Michael laughed.

"Here!" Max exclaimed. "This is it, look." Max pointed it out to them. "Oh my God! Ha, I was right!" Isabel smirked. "Alright, calm down..." Michael teased. "Is there anyway to ask her something?" Michael questioned. "I'm not sure, it just says communication." Max admitted.

A few hours went past

The POD had stopped glowing long ago. They had stopped trying, thinking it had been in vain. Michael and Isabel had left the area, they had fallen asleep on each other.

Max sat alone, beside the silent POD. He decided that this was it, he had to try to get her attention. "Tess." He began, clearing his throat. "I know you probably hate me, so I'm not gonna try and change your mind." Max smiled remembering something. "If I know anything about you, it's your stubbornness. Okay, I'm not gonna beg." Max cleared his throat again. "We need you. Isabel and Michael... they need to be able to get home. Because of me, they can't. So please, if you're listening, please, come back, for them." There was no sign she was listening.

Max smiled, lightly, nodding at the ironic silence. "Not just for them. Tess, I'm sorry, I let you down, after I promised I wouldn't. I let you down. Tess, come back, for me." Max stopped, the POD had begun to glow. "Tess." He whispered touching her POD gently. As his palm met the exterior of her POD, he received flashes.

The flashes

An ominous tower stands alone, with the fog, covering the top. A city destroyed. The strange looking streets are empty. Then, the images rush. A small group of people, stand, being led by a figure consumed in fog. Slowly the fog parts, it's Tess. They're carrying weapons and small amounts of armor. Out of no where soldiers dressed in superior armor and weapons attacked them. Almost all of them are killed. What few escape Tess takes to a safe hiding spot, then runs for something in the distance. As the images rush once more, a glistening ship can be seen. It shoots off quickly, with a sparking star in the distance. As the stars rush towards the ship, the sparkling one becomes a planet, blue, white and a golden brown, it's Earth.

Max is snapped out of it

He flies back, hitting the wall. Isabel and Michael wake with a start. "Whoa, what happened?" Michael rubs his eyes. Isabel rushes to him, thinking he was harmed. "I- Tess showed me, Antar, is destroyed, she's coming here."

At Roswell

A small group, huddled around a grave. Together in mourning. The tombstone read: Maria DeLuca, beloved daighter, and devoted friend.

As the people began to drift away, only a few remained. The priest, Amy and... Liz. Liz walked up to the heartbroken Amy, placing her hand on her shoulder. "You want a ride home?" Liz asked. Amy turned to her, having been unaware she was there. "Oh, Liz. No... are you okay, do you need anything?" Amy asked, trying to seem ok. "No. Thanks Ms. DeLuca, you sure you don't want a ride?" Liz asked again. "No, I think I'll stay here for a while." She said dazed like. "Sure..." Liz nodded, gave her a hug, and began to walk away.

"Wait, Liz." Amy reached out, calling to her. "Yes?" Liz asked, smirking wit her back to Amy. When she turned her face had once more become sullen. "Nothing. I just wanted to say, thatnks, I know having you here would have meant a lot ot Maria. Thank you." Amy hugged Liz harder. "Not a problem." Liz assured, then left.

Jim was leaning against his carm in the background, waiting until Amy was ready to leave. Kyle was walking down the road, needing some time away. Liz saw him, as an oppertunity.

"Kyke! Wait up!" Liz called, running up to him. "Hey Liz." He was down, like everyone else. "Cheer up! Maria wouldn't want us to be sad!" Liz said, smacking his back. "Sure." He sighed. "Hey, listen." Liz got serious. "I know what happened to Maria, I know who killed her." Liz explained.

Kyle stopped, frozen. "She was murdered by the same person that killed Alex..." Liz explains. "Tess?" Kyle asks. "Yes." She assures. "But she's no where near here!" Kyle snaps. "Maybe not, but we don't know that for sure." Liz protested. "Come on, Liz. For once can't anything happen and you not make it into this big concpercy." Kyle begged her. "Fine." Liz huffed, walking off.

As she walked away, her hand glowed. When Kyle had turned his back she shot some silver light into his back. "Maybe you'll agree with me now..." Liz muttered to herself.

The POD chamber

"I can't wait any longer! When is she gonna be here!" Isabel sighed. "I don't know, for all we know it could take weeks!" Max reminded. "That's just not good enough... lets not forget why we need her, okay?" Michael hesitated to remind Max of the objectives.

As their bickering began to ecalate there was a loud crashing sound. "Holy shit!" Michael said grabbing onto the wall for balance. "Get outside, go!" Max ordered.

They ran outside, dust thick in the air. "Can you see anything?" Max called. "No." Isabel and Michael answered at the same time. "Wait, yes!" Michael pointed. "I see it too!" Isabel agreed. They ran towards a light.

The got really bright. Then an airlock sound coul be heard, then nothing. They stopped dead in their tracks. "Oh, God." Max muttered to himself. The dust began to part as if being willed to do so.

There in the ditance lay a ship, with a single form standing in front if it. "Tess?" Max called. "Max, Isabel, Michael, come here!" They all looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Max shrugged, running to the ship. Michael and Isabel no far behind.

Tess stood in front of the ship, with a weapon half her size, and mis-matched armor here and there. "I don't have a lot of time..." Tess warned. "Ok." Max nodded. "Well?" Tess asked, becoming impatient. "What do you need?" She crossed hera rms. "Um... you help." Max explained.

Tess sighed, dropped the giant gun at her feet. "Look. Antar, is destroyed, you have no throne to go back to. Everyone is dead. I have to go back for those that aren't, what is you're big ass problem that you felt the need to call me away from half way across the galaxy!" Tess snapped. They backed up.

"I want to go home." Isabel whimpered. "Me too." Michael stepped up. "Oh, ok. Sure... maybe you didn't understand me the first time! There is no home! Everything is gone! Home, doesn't exsist anymore! Understand me? Is it getting through your think little heads!" Tess poked Isabel in the chest.

They all stopped, staring at one another. "There's nothing left to go back for, it's all gone." Tess said again. "You're too late..."


	4. Chapter 4

The confrontation

Tess stood among them. Their stunned faces, bewildered that their lack of action had a effect on an entire people.

"Do you actually believe that Antar was just gonna wait until you made up your sniveling little minds?" Tess yelled at Max mostly, but also the others. "T-Tess." Max stuttered trying to fire back. "No! You shut up! I don't want to hear about how you didn't know! I told you! Warned you! But still you took your lives here to mean something!" Tess was silent for a moment.

She leaned back, crossing her arms. "I hope your all happy with Liz and Maria, cause you're not coming home with me!" Tess hook her head. "What? Why did you come, if not to help us?" Isabel asked. "Help you? No. All I cared about was that the secret wasn't plastered all over the freaking TV!" Tess corrected sternly. "Oh." Isabel was silenced. "I thought it had something to do with what I said..." Max muttered under his breath. "My dear, you convince a vampire to suck-blood. Not even if your life hung by it." Tess smugly commented. "No, no. I gave you all the chance. You had it, you left it." Tess was punishing them, and they all knew it. "Liz is our enemy. She knows everything about us, she could destroy us." Max pleads.

Tess looks up, unemotional. "And whose fault is that?" Tess asks, harshly. Michael, having stayed silent all this time, cleared his throat. Tess looked over at him. "Yes, one what?" She quipped. "Just because Max made a huge mistake, doesn't mean you have to punish Isabel. Let her go." Michael suggested. "No can do there. I'm sorry if I don't have any sympathy left. War can have that effect on you." Tess shrugged. "It's not my problem, the only thing that is, is Liz. She could endanger some of our on-going tests being done here." Tess commented. "I'll stop her, but for what's left of Antar, not you." Tess sternly reminds.

Max sighs, taking her aside.

"What is it?" Tess asked, annoyed. "Tess. You may feel like God right now, but you're not. I fucked up... royally." Max tried to not to smirk at his pun. "Oh, that was an understatement. "Maybe." Max agreed. "But so did you." Max raised an eye brow. "How did I manage to mess up, when I was surrounded my morons? Gee I wonder how that happened?" Tess' sarcasm wasn't making this any easier for Max.

He grasped her arms, and brought her close to him. Taking his hand and bringing it to her neck. "I let you live once. Repay the favor..." He points at Michael and Isabel. "...For them." Max insists.

Tess sighs. "Max let me clue you in on something. When I said there was nothing, I meant it. I'm only going back for Zan." Tess assured. Max's eyes widened. "My son?" Max was getting excited. "Yes." Tess grunted. "For them...?" Tess looked over at Isabel and Michael. She was leaning on his, being comforted by him.

"I'd do anything. But I'm not God. I can't work miracles, our home, our planet is dying." Tess said quietly. "Not even the hand of God, if there is such a thing, could save it." Tess admitted. 

As Max looked over at Michael and Isabel. Tess began to stare at him. "What the hell?" Tess shrugged. She grabbed Max, and kissed him hard on the lips. Bringing him into her face. Max felt the world rush away, the floor beneath him melt. It was as if he was high, he'd never experienced anything like it.

Time slowed. He felt each tender touch of her lips against his. Her tongue, never tasted so sweet. When she finally broke away, almost heaving for air, with an incredible smile spread over her face. "That was..." But he had not words to describe what it was. It was pure, unimaginable passion. "That was two lifetimes of wanting, and waiting baby." Tess filled in the words for him, with a smirk. 

Max tried to not laugh, feeling how true her silly statement was. It was as if his entire life had been built to experience that kiss. It wasn't a kiss, it was something else. The replacement of a connection Max hadn't even known he'd lost. "I-I feel..." Max rubbed his chest, feeling not one, but two hearts. "Us." Tess touched his hand on his heart. "Us." Max sighed, relieved.

Max began to smile, widely. "What's so funny?" Isabel snapped at his smile. "Nothing." Max was trying not to giggle. Tess was using her new connection to make him 'feel' her...

"Seriously." Michael sat up, seeing the weirdness. "I lied." Tess blurted out, covering her mouth. "Shit!" She slammed her fists against the wall. "Lied?" Max was still trying not to laugh. "That damn connection!" Tess muttered. "About what?" Michael asked. "Antar. It's fine. Those images of me... that you saw, Max? They were old, I beat Kivar. He escaped here to get Vilondra- sorry about that Isabel. Look, I didn't want you four coming back. You're not ready." Tess admitted.

"I think we deserve the chance to prove ourselves." Max said. Tess nodded. "So did I." She reminded. Max just looked down.

In Roswell

Liz sat shaking back and forth on her bed at the CD. "No, no, no , no." She muttered. "Got out of my head!" She yelled. Green energy emitted from her body, knocking the grasses over, and blowing out her window. A small boy-like figure appeared at her widow, now shattered. "Get out!" Liz screamed. "You killed Maria!" Liz barked. "No, you did…" The voice snickered. "No…" Liz whined. "You made me!" She sobbed.

The boy entered. "Sh. Don't say things like that. You're so much stronger than Alex was… you can handle the mind warps…" Nicolas smiled, evilly caressing Liz's face. As she struggled not to look at him. "You trued to get me to kill Max!" Liz hissed. "You almost did." Nicolas smirked. "You were so close… but then you broke out… I guess I just need to be rougher on you, huh?" He snickered. "Pl-please, bring Maria back, I'll do it, if you bring her back." Liz sobbed. "I can't. Once you're dust, you're dust." He admitted, smiling.

"I'll kill you." Liz threatened. "Maybe, but not before you kill the one person left in the world, to whom you love more than anything… say goodbye to Max for me." He grinned, placing his hand on her head, as she fought to get free.

Nicolas took a deep breath and began to speak to Liz in a mono- tone. "You will find Max. You will kill Max, and all his family, and friends. Leave no trace, and try not to make a mess this time." He lifted his hand. Liz was staring off into space. "Good girl" He patted her on the head and leaped out the window, the wind blowing the shards of glass on the floor around.

In the desert

The sun setting seemed orange and golden, glowing bright, almost twinkling at them, as Tess laid back on Max's car. "You got a new car…" Tess commented. "Well, yeah. The other one is ash!" Max laughed. "So Liz is just gone nuts?" She asked. "Pretty much. She killed Maria." He sighed. Tess whipped around "Liz, killed? Sorry I'll have to say I just can't believe that one." Tess said, smirking. "Are you laughing?" Max asked. "A little, it sounds crazy." She smiled. "It does." He admitted.

"Listen Max I have to tell you something." Tess sat up. "What?" Max was trying to seem interested, but he was really distracted. "I never killed Alex. I thought I had. I was made to think I had. Someone made me think it, made me remember it. It was a ploy." Tess explained. "Then who did?" Max wondered, looking up at the darkening sky with Tess.

Liz finds Max

It didn't take her long. To figure out where they'd go. She knew them almost better than they knew themselves. She didn't make a sound that night. Slipping out through her window, in the middle of the night.

She stole Maria's car, driving it directly to the chamber. Max's car was parked a good half mile away. Liz gripped her head, battling the demons inside her. But she couldn't win.

She walked up the spot that opened the chamber. Closing her eyes, she got inside Isabel's head...

Inside the chamber

Michael and Isabel were asleep, laying side by side. Tess had fallen into a light, drifty sleep leaning against the wall. Max had fallen asleep next to the PODs.

Isabel shifted in her sleep. She awoke with a start. Moving swiftly to the door, opening it. She stepped outside. A voice calling her. "Vilondra." It called. "Vilondra, my love." It whispered. "Kivar?" Isabel sweetly muttered.

The voice stopped. Liz stepped out in front of Isabel. She shook her head, breaking free of the dream Liz had kept her in. "Hello." Liz tilted her head, smirking lightly. "Liz?" Isabel gasped. "Well, duh!" Liz rolled her eyes. Isabel quickly turned to run back to the doorway. Liz grabbed her, stopping. "Not tonight!" Liz chuckled. She threw her to the side and entered before the doorway closed.

Inside it was dark, moist, and quiet. Her feet were freezing, wearing nothing but sandals. She saw Max, laying away from the others against the POD. She crept up to him, smelling his sweetness. It made her want to fight the demons.

She bent down, on one knee above him. Taking her right leg and swinging it over his waist. She was straddling him now. He stirred lightly. "Max." Liz breathed, shutting her eyes for a moment. "Mmm." Max shifted. His eyes opened lightly. She smiled, grabbing his mouth to keep him quite. "Sh..." She hissed.

She released his mouth. "Liz?" Max gasped. "This is a dream!" He was trying to convince himself. "Maybe..." She teased. "I don't understand. Why are you doing all of this?" Max asked. Liz cocked her head sideways, and smirked lightly. "I have to." She said innocently. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Max reminded her. "But I have to do this." Liz insists.

Tess sat up, hearing the noise. "Max?" She said groggily. Liz snapped around. She waved her hand, and knocked Tess back into the wall. "Tess1" Max cried. Liz was furious. "You defend her!" Liz snapped. Max became attention filled, looking up at Liz. "Don't... take me!" Max pleaded.

Isabel came running in, going to Tess' aid. Michael sat up, hearing the commotion. He knocked Liz off Max. He ran to the others, it was four against one, but Liz didn't seem to mind. "Liz." Max hissed. "I won't be second Max! I can't!" Liz warned. "Second? Liz, you and I are over!" Max said sternly. "No, not in this lifetime!" Liz assured. "Hun, get a life!" Isabel chirped, waving her hand, and knocking Liz off her feet.

Liz grew angry. Knocking them all against the wall. "You think I'd come against all four of you, if I could handle it!" Liz says angrily. "Unlike you... I know my opponents weakness'! I'll destroy you all!" Liz violently smashed them again.

Max weakly got up, coughing. "My weakness used to be you. You have nothing on me Liz." Max heaved for air. "Maxwell." Michael warned, but it was too late. Max had already begun. "I know you're weakness, has always been the same... your love for those around you, idiot!" Liz rolled her eyes.

Max glanced at Tess whom was ready to battle. "Oh?" He questioned. "Don't even think about it. I'm not gonna let you two get within contact range!" Liz knocked Tess and Max apart. "I'm not stupid!" Liz snarled.

Michael had, had enough. He sighed, harshly. Charging Liz. "Ooo, a hero among the dirt?" Liz snickered. "I think not." Liz assured, ducking his punch and kicking him in the balls. "Did that hurt, I hope so." Liz said with a pretend baby-girl voice.

Isabel out of instinct ran to Michael. This gave Liz the upper hand. As Isabel bent down to check on Michael, Liz grabbed the back of her hair. "Hey lookie what I got!" Liz laughed. "Like taken candy from a baby. This is the only one Kivar wants... hmmm." Liz looked about.

Her eyes traveled past the carnage she left in her wake. The broken walls, the smashed rock. She eyed a piece of the stone wall that hung over Max and Tess. She kicked Michael, sliding him to the others. Then blasted the rock, covering them in heavy stone.

Isabel screeched, but it was too late. When the dust cleared, all that could be seen of them was Michael's hand, sticking out among the rocks. Not moving, nothing.

"Michael!" Isabel reached for his hand, but Liz zapped the back of her head, knocking her out. "Come along princess. Your prince awaits."


	5. Chapter 5

Liz takes Isabel to Nicolas

Liz glanced back at Isabel, who was tied tightly in the back seat. She smirked as she thought it, as she began to sing tot he music. Isabel moaned with pain as she slowly opened her eyes. Liz was in the front, listening to music. "I can't get you outta my head" she was singing to t by Kylie.

"Oh, hey! Don't bother trying to get free. I zapped the far part of brain. Your powers won't return for about five more hours, at which time, I'll just zap ya again, so sit back... relax." Liz smirked. 

"This song rock!" Liz turned up the volume. Isabel rolled her eyes. "Fitting, isn't?" Isabel said slyly. "I don't think so, why?" Liz was curious. "It's about a girl whose really in love with this guy, but he doesn't love her... she can't get him outta her head." Isabel explained. "Whatever." Liz changed the channel.

Now, Lincoln Park's In the end was playing. "Much better. How fitting... wouldn't you say?" Liz smiled. Isabel was silent.

"You didn't have to do this." Isabel commented. "I would have come, if you had just asked." She said, heart broken. "Aww, what's wrong? Ice Queen feeling emotions?" Liz teased. "That's not fair Liz. You were the closest thing I had to a girl-friend. I'm sorry." Isabel commented. "Don't be. I'm not." Liz shrugged. "We're almost there, put on your battle face baby!" Liz said, kicking the car into gear. Isabel sighed, leaning her face against the glass, listening the lyrics of the music.

'... it doesn't even matter how hard you try... time is a valuable thing... watch the time go... watch you go... it all fell apart... I tried so hard, and got so far, in the end it doesn't even matter... I had to fall to loose it all...'

In the chamber

The silence could have pierced someone's heart. It was so loud that you thought maybe the Earth had fallen away. Then, there was movement. Michael's fingers twitched.

His hand opened, then closed into a fist. He stood up, the rubble, and rock fall off his, creating this cloud of dust and rock. He pulled himself free. Once he regained his air, he began to pull at the rocks that still trapped Tess and Max.

Finally he got to them. When the dust cleared, horror shook him. Tess lay there, covering Max. She'd protected him from the falling rocks. "Oh shit..." Michael coughed, swallowing some of the falling dust. He waved the dust away, and ran to their aid.

Flipping Tess over and checking Max. He began to wake. "Maxwell?" Michael cried. Max painfully sat up. "What happened? Where's Isabel?" He asked, rubbing his head. "Maxwell..." Michael indicated Tess, who lay silently.

He looked up at Michael, for one moment he looked like a lost boy. He flipped her all the way over. Dust, and rock, covered her skin. "Tess..." Max whispered. He ran to back of his hand against her cheek. Putting his ear to her mouth, he listened. "Well?" Michael asked. Max hushed him. "I can't hear anything." Max admitted. "How long was she like this?" Max asked, begin to get a little panicked. "I dun no, I just found her, she was laying on top of you... she protected you." Michael muttered.

"What? Tess what did you do that for!" Max cried. He bent over her, running his fingertips over her lips. Longing for her to wake. Taking a deep breath his kissed her. Just as he was about to stand, her eyes shot open. "Tess?" He harshly wiped the tears away. "Oh, I thought-" He stopped, hugging her. "I wasn't gone, moron!" She hit him. "I'll be damned if I'm gonna die before you!" She teased. Max just smiled.

"Hate to break the moment, but... Isabel?" Michael reminded. They stood up, nodding.

Liz and Isabel

"Here we are." Liz announced. "I'm ready." Isabel took a deep breath. "I didn't ask if you were." Liz smirked. Isabel rolled her eyes at how annoying Liz had become. "Liz. have to tell you something, quickly before you have me killed." Isabel rushed the words. "Well, spit it out! I don't got all day!" Liz tapped her foot. "I wanted to kill you. When Max told me that you knew about us, Michael and I wanted to kill you, but Max wouldn't let us... God knows you'd be dead if it wasn't for him. Don't do this." Isabel pleaded. 

Liz sighed. "Isabel, Nicolas isn't gonna kill you. You're the reincarnation of Vilondra... Kivar loves you." Assured. "Kivar is beaten. Tess beat him. Nicolas has his own agenda with us, you have to believe me!" Isabel pleaded, but Liz wouldn't hear it. She dragged her into an abandoned building.

In the background, somewhere music played. Isabel closed her eyes listening to it's words. It was 'Colorblind- by Counting Crows'... 'I am colorblind... pull me out from inside... I am ready I am ready I am ready, I am...'

Isabel shuddered at it's meaning in this context. "Nicolas?" Isabel called, her voice echoing in the great mass of the empty building.

Heals could be heard behind her. She turned, and saw Liz kneeling before Nicolas, with his hand on her head. Liz was violently pushing him away. It dawned on Isabel what was happened. She rushed to Liz's aid. "Stop!" Another voice commanded.

Isabel froze, knowing that voice all to well. She whipped about once more. "Kivar, but how?" Isabel cried. "Aww, shh, baby, shh..." He walked up to her, embracing her. Isabel sobbed, crying on his shoulder. Half of her wanted to kill him, the other wanted his warn arms to devour her. "You ready?" He asked. Isabel sniffled slightly. "I am ready." She said bluntly.

He smiled. She closed her eyes. He raised his hand, touching her eyelids. When her eyes fluttered open again, they were black, and misty. "Is that my sweet-heart?" Kivar asked, sweetly. "You know it." Isabel breathed, running her hand through his, and intertwining their fingers.

In the Chamber

Michael was heavy with anger. Max was still being slow to take action. This annoyed Michael more than ever. He needed to get Isabel back, and felt like it would never be done, if Max didn't start to take control. "I understand!" Max shot back. They were fighting. Tess was watching, moving her eyes back and forth, silently.

"I don't think you do!" He snapped. "Of course I do!" "Than do something!" He yelled. "I can't, I have no idea where she is! What good will it do to reveal ourselves?" Max crossed his arms. "You make no move when thing get hairy, but expect me to sit back and God... watch them take her- again?" Michael asked, heaving for air. "Of course not, but what options do I have? Hmm? I have to know facts, things I can use to get her back, to know where she is." Max placed his hand on Michael's back, calming him.

Tess sighed, frustrated. "He's right." She said, flatly. "You always take his side!" He announced. "Thar's so not true!" Tess argued. "Yes it is!" Michael insisted. "No. Its just that int his case, we need more facts before we go running after her. Don't you remember, this is what happened last time?" Tess reminded.

Michael and Max both remained silent. "Obviously not." She rolled her eyes. "Vilondra wasn't taken away- she left. She wanted control, and Kivar offered her that. If he does so again, as much as I trust Iz. Vilondra will win." Tess cautioned. "Then we get Iz, before Vilondra has a chance to come out." Michael sighed.

"No. It's not that easy. Each of us are our own people. But we all have our basic personality from before. Max and his lenient nature. Michael, the way you like to charge into things. My- stubbornness." The other would have chosen another word, but they got the point.

"So what are you implying?" Max asked. "Nothing." Tess didn't want to say it. "Are you saying Iz is gonna betray us again? Because it's in her to do so?" Max was growing angry. "I'm just saying, we can't fight who we are. And, if.. if it is there, then she won't fight it, she won't be able to." Tess warned. They stayed silent.

The abandoned building

Kivar walked up to Nicolas, hand in hand with Isabel. "My love has come back." He lifted their joined hands, showing him. "That's wonderful." Nicolas rolled his eyes. "You're not pleased?" He grew weary of his servant. "I am, of course I am." He insisted. 

"Good. Then you'll leave us be." Isabel interrupted. "Of course." Nicolas bowed, leaving them alone. "She's still inside me. I can hear her whispers. She wants out." Isabel grabbed Kivar. "Get her out!" She panicked. "Sh. Vilondra, dear. She'll get out once she has gotten home, where she belongs- with me." Kivar insisted. "I can't wait. We'll go now." She ordered. "Now?" Kivar didn't like that. "Well, why not?" She asked. "I don't have complete control anymore. They support Ava- their Queen." Kivar explained. "Well, once I get there, they will follow me, like the sheep they are- and forget all about Ava." Isabel insisted.

"Zan, and the other guy will come for you. What will you have me do, kill them?" Kivar asked, smugly. "If you must." Isabel shrugged. Kivar pulled away. he didn't like the feeling he was getting. "I won't." He sternly corrected her. "What? You disobey me?" Isabel asked. "I can not loose you again. We lost each other once before, because you wouldn't wait. I won't make that mistake again. I won't kill them, unless I have to." Kivar explained.

Isabel smiled, touching Kivar's cheek. "Sh..." She bent over and kissed it. "Maybe, but perhaps they try to get Isabel back, then what? Look into my eyes." Isabel brought his gaze over to her eyes. The black piercing his soul. "I love you. I am your Queen. No one will ever take that away. Not marriage, nor death. Nothing." Isabel assured. He smiled back, embracing her. "Vilondra." He sighed, kissing her, deeply on the mouth.

Nicolas watched from a distance, with disgust. He wanted Max dead, and all the others. He'd have to get Isabel back to do it.

Kivar broke away from Isabel. "I'll be right back." He assured, walking out and leaving her alone. Nicolas came up to her. Isabel smirked. "You couldn't have chosen a more- commanding body? You look so strange- old man." Isabel teased. Nicolas stayed silent, touching Isabel forehead. When he released, Isabel's eyes had gone back to normal.

"Nicolas- get off me!" Isabel shoved him away. Nicolas backed away, and left her alone, weeping. Kivar walked back in and few minutes later to find her crying. "Vilondra?" He questioned. Isabel froze. "I'm not Vilondra! I'm not that killer!" She yelled turning around. Kivar was shocked to see her eyes. "Yes you are!" He grabbed her. "You will always be her. You will always be my love. I don't care what body you wear! I'll love you till the stars themselves fall free from the sky!" Kivar announced.

"You don't love me!" She pushed him away. "You took advantage of me, made me do those things!" Isabel yelled. "I'd never-" But he was interrupted. "I love Michael, or is it Jesse... no… I do love you?" Isabel slid against the wall, running her fingers through her hair. Shaking back an forth muttering things under her breath.

Kivar was heartbroken and angry. He reached out to touch her, but she refused to let him. "I'll be back." He said in a soothing voice, just before he left. He reached down and dropped a folder at her feet, then left her alone, to cry.

In Roswell

They had stared at nothing, but the walls for what seemed like days. When someone entered the chamber. Max stood up, ready to do battle with them. "Get out!" He snapped. "I have a deal to make with you." Nicolas announced. "Get out!" Max snapped again. Michael grabbed his arm, nodding no. "What is it." He asked, walking up to the boy like figure, and leaving Max and Tess. "Isabel is being held hostage- I will tell you where she is, if you swear to release your contract on the throne." Nicolas explained.

"And give it to who?" Max asked. Nicolas smirked. "Me." He laughed. "No way." Max shook his head. "Then Isabel will die." Nicolas shrugged. "Wait!" Michael cried. "Ah… the lover." Nicolas smiled. "Can I be frank with you?" He asked. Michael just gave him a look. "I loved Lonnie. Not that city trash you're thinking of- I mean Princess Vilondra. I loved her from afar, never receiving her kindness, nothing but her hatred. When she came to Kivar, and told him that she'd do whatever was needed to get the power, I thought finally she'd show me some. But nothing came of it. I can not wait for her anymore." Nicolas turned away from them and began to walked out.

"We'll come." Tess announced. Everyone turned to her. "We'll come." She repeated. Max seemed angry that he took action without asking him first. But both she and Michael had grown tired of waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Isabel finds something out

She rocked back and forth. Her tears making a puddle under her chin. Lifting the folder, she stopped. Gazing at it, deciding if she should look.

She gazed at it, knowing that nothing would be the same, once she saw it. Taking a deep breath she peeled away the cover. Lifting the note inside. It was old, and crumpled. The handwriting was hers- but in another language.

Isabel set it aside, and lifted a photo. She stared at the familiar faces. Kivar and Vilondra- hugging. "It was the happiest day of my life." A voice remembers. Isabel looked up, sniffling, but silent. "Our vacation." She reminds. "That's right." Kivar steps into the room gently. Softly placing each foot, quietly approaching the shaken woman.

"I know you must think I'm an awful person." Kivar sighed, sitting down beside her. "Don't you ever wonder why you loved me?" He faces her, cupping her face with his palm. "You're not a bad person, Isabel, Vilondra wasn't evil- yet she loved me. I'm not a bad person either." Kivar insisted. "What does it matter what I think? You'll only make me into Vilondra again..." Isabel snuffed.

"I won't, if you don't want it." Kivar said weakly. "What?" Isabel said quietly. "Vilondra- Isabel... I know this is hard for you to believe. But when we first met, I no intentions of taking Zan's throne." Kivar explained. Isabel listened, silently taking it all in. "In fact, you hated me." He laughs at the memory. "Much like you must now." He weakly smiles, trying to lighten her heart. "You were arrogant, and stuffy." Isabel begins to remember on her own. "Yes. My court face- my how you hated the way I acted on the job!" He laughs harder. Isabel lets a small giggle free.

"You came to one night, in the dead of winter. You told me that Zan wasn't going to allow us to marry, do you remember?" Kivar asked. Isabel shook her head no, but she was lying. "Well. You did." He insists, beginning again. "I was terrified at the thought of loosing you. You told me that if I were king, and you Queen, our love would last like no other. That it would on forever...I was captivated by you- I still am..." Kivar touched her cheek. Isabel's eyes were watering, but she remained silent.

"I informed you that I had thought about it. You know... over powering Zan. I'm not saying I've never done anything wrong, I have. But so have you." He bent in and kissed her, but she refrained from kissing him back.

He broke away, seeming hurt. "You must think I'm really stupid." Isabel said quietly. "What?" Kivar asked. "I know." She said, threatening him. "I know, I remember what happened, the day you killed Ava... that's how you got Zan to attack first. That's why the people sided with you!" Isabel shoved him away. "I killed her for us!" Kivar insisted. "No! You killed her for yourself- I was just a bonus!" Isabel hissed, hurt. "All I could think about was being with you... imagine how hurt I felt when you sided to marry Rath? Did even consider that i was heartbroken? I loved you- I still do. I was crushed by your actions. So yes! I carried out the plan- against your wishes! Imagine the hurt, the pain when you jumped in front of him- instead of staying by me side! It drove me crazy- I'd killed you!" Kivar slammed his fist against the wall, shaking the building.

"You were just mad, because you didn't get everything you wanted!" Isabel yelled. "I can't believe I'm even arguing with you about this! It doesn't matter..." She heaved. "It does... this fight is long over due..." Kivar snapped back. "Yes, it is..." Isabel stopped. Kivar staring at her. "You know what I say is true." Isabel nodded. "I know. But I am not Vilondra- I am Isabel, and I can't love you, it ends here." Isabel slammed her foot on the ground.

On the road

"Where are we going?" Michael asked. Nicolas was driving the car, as they all crammed in the back. "To get Isabel. Then Max will had the throne over to me. If not I'll kill her myself." Nicolas warned.

Tess looked up at Max, who was staring at Nicolas. "Max..." Tess breathed. He turned. "Huh?" "Max... he's lying. Isabel... I'm not sure Kivar is going to kill her- remember what Liz said- about Iz being the only one he wanted alive..." Tess reminded, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "This seems all to familiar." She hissed. Max nodded, in agreement. "It does. If things start to go crazy, I want to and Michael to get away- go home, get my son... be safe." Max insisted. "I-" But Tess could finish that thought.

"We're here." Nicolas announced as they came across a huge, abandoned building. "She's in there?" Michael asked. "Yes." He assured. They walked up the door, side by side- three lost people looking for a fourth.

Inside

Isabel stood silent, pondering something. "I know what is and isn't true." She explains. "Good." Kivar nods. "I know most of what you said really happened, in one way or another- Kivar." She begin weakly. "I-" She stopped. Stepping up to him, and taking her hands on his cheek. She sighed, hugging him gently. Kivar smiled sweetly, closing his eyes and placing his head on her shoulder. They rocked in each others arms. His hand stroking her hair. "I really love you Isabel." Kivar sighed. Isabel shut her eyes- he used her name...

The door slowly slid open. Making nothing but a small sound. Michael slipped in first, then Tess and Max after. He stopped and peeked into the other room. Max and Tess couldn't see past him. "What is it?" Max whispered. "It's Isabel- she's with him..." He choked.

There right in front of him was Isabel, freely laughing and hugging Kivar. Thousands of images flooded Michael, like a catalyst. He remembered the first time he caught her with Kivar, when he over heard them and much more. He was overwhelmed and fell back. "Michael?" Tess cried, wondering what had happened. But she looked up, and realized. "Oh- God..." Tess whispered. "Max, look." She pointed. Max brought his gaze up, from Michael to the image of his sister with the enemy.

He watched in horror as they began to kiss. It wasn't a pretend kiss, not something you do to get out a situation. Max felt her emotion. She wanted it almost more than he did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. This had been it, the moment of truth. Max gasped. Had she betrayed him again? Was it all going to end so badly once more? He motioned Tess to go behind him, but she refused. "No Max, I'm more powerful than you- remember?" She said, stepping in front of him. "Tess!" Max hissed. "Go, now!" He pointed at the doorway, Tess sadly ran outside. Max puffed up his chest and took a giant step into the room where his sister stood, in the arms of the devil. "Isabel!" His voice boomed.

The lovers broke apart. She gasped as it dawned on her that they'd seen it all. "Max I-" But she stopped herself. "I just... how could you?" He cried. Isabel looked down. "You betrayed me, again?" He whimpered. "Get away from her!" Michael screamed, desperate for blood. "Not again." Kivar rolled his eyes. "This is getting repetitive. "Two life times haven't changed any of you one bit... where's the Queen, hmm? Send her away, even though she's your biggest gun?" Kivar smirked. Max looked back at the door, empty, he had sent Tess away. "I suppose this is when I try and kill you, right?" Kivar seemed strange.

"Kivar, don't!" Isabel cried. "Hey... sh..." He smiled, touching her lips. "I promised I won't kill you're family unless I have to, and I won't." Kivar promised.

Nicolas came walking in, dragging Tess with him. "Max- it's happening again, you can stop-" But she was cut off by a gag tied tightly in her mouth. "Let her go!" Max cried. "Um... now, let me think... This was Ava... and Ava married into your family, so that means- Ooo I can kill her- and the warrior dummy." Kivar laughed, he knew he was acting stupid and thought it to be funny.

Tess was on her knees, being forced down by Nicolas. "Goodbye Queen Ava, it was a pleasure..." Kivar raised his hand, and shot Tess in the chest, sending her flying into a wall. She was dead. "No!" Max croed, running to her body. He check her pulse, she was dead. "Tess." He rubbed her cheek, The salty tears filling his eyes, choking his throat. "Kivar!" He hissed, eyes wet, burning with hot tears. "Uh oh... looks like it happened, all over again..." Kivar shrugged, smugly.

He scratched his head, pretending to try and remember. "Now.. what was it that happened next, oh yes... I was supposed to kill you!" Kivar pointed at Michael. He stood up, facing Kivar. Isabel watched in horror. She took and deep breath and pulled Kivar on top of her, just as he was shooting Michael. The shot split in two.. the larger part hit her in the stomach.

He rolled off her, clasping her hand in his. "Vilondra?" He cried. His throat now to burned with tears choking him. "Pl-please don't leave me again." He whimpered, but she was gone.

Max stood up, seeing Michael rolling on the ground in pain, and agony over is Isabel. "See what you did. It happened again, because of you. You killed her. You killed the one person you've loved more than your own life. Now no one will ever know her- no one will get to have her love, you took that away from everything, and everyone... including yourself. I hate you- I want to kill you, and I should. But I think you should live with this, knowing you can never fix it, that this time- she won't come back."

Max turned quickly to Tess, her hand was moving. She began to cough up blood. His eyes lit up for a moment, as he ran to her, healing her enough so she was okay. He scooped her up, helping her to stand.

Michael painfully got up, glaring at Kivar, who remained motionless. He walked directly to Isabel, scooping her body into his arms, and walking out. Max followed. Tess stood alone, facing him. As the door shut, and he knew the were gone, she approached Kivar, and the broken shell of a man he's become. "I just thought you should know that- if you have just told her what you were going to do, she probably would have left, with you, to keep it from happening... I want you to know that she did love you, enough to keep you from killing some innocent man. Here." Tess took an object out of her pocket. "I came back... to give Isabel this." Kivar reached out for it, looking at it, but Tess wouldn't let him touch. "It's the key to the city- you know the city- home. I was going to give it to her... as a token of respect. She was going to be Queen. Your a fool." Tess spit of the ground by his feet and walked out, limping to one side and holding her stomach.

Outside

Michael lay Isabel down on the ground. Max turned to Tess who had just walked out. "What did you tell him?" Max asked. "Nothing, just that he was a fool to let it all happen, when he could have had everything, if you'd just left it alone." Tess explained. "Come here." Tess took Max's hand. "Watch this." Tess' voice was all knowing.

The watched as Tess bent on one knee over Isabel, placing her hand of her hear. She zapped it. Isabel's body arched with energy. When it rested again, they could see her breathing. "Isabel?" Michael gasped. She sat up, hugging Michael. "I'm so sorry." She cried. "Iz. It's okay, it wasn't you." Max smiled, just glad it was over.

As they helped the girls in the back seat of the car, Liz came running out from behind the building. "Max, oh Max! Thank god!" She heaved. "Liz?" Max turned. "Max hey!" Said. "You know, me, Liz... Parker- from school?" Liz asked. "Um, Liz is this some joke, of course I know you." Max was getting irritated. "Good... um I don't know where I am, and I can't get a ride, Maria's not answering her cell. Could you give me one?" Liz asked, strangely.

Max stopped what he was doing. He studied her for a moment, his eyes widening as something dawned on him. "Liz what year is it?" He asked. Liz seemed a little shocked by the question. "1999- I think, but now I'm too sure." She admitted. "A lot does seem foggy." Max took her and helped her into the car. "What's your name?" Liz asked, looking to Tess. "Oh, her- she's my... wife." Max interrupted. "You wife!" Liz was shocked. "Wow... How much did I miss?" She asked, laughing.

Everyone laughed, smiled and hugged her jokingly. "You must have been in a fight- you don't remember a thing?" Isabel asked. "No- the last thing I remember was having some kid standing over me, and... just touching my forehead... then he told me my friends were over here- that's where I found you guys." Liz admitted.

Michael spoke up. "You don't believe in aliens now do ya?" He asked, with a smile. "Um, that's a little bizarre, no." Liz said, smiling, thinking it had been a joke. "Good." Michael sighed, as Max puled out of the building and headed back for Roswell.

THE END


End file.
